


Distraction

by MilesMentis



Series: Fusion!Verse [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesMentis/pseuds/MilesMentis
Summary: An average day for the Prince-Consort of Ferelden
Relationships: Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir, Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: Fusion!Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134227
Kudos: 4





	Distraction

Daren Cousland pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his headache to fade but it simply refused. The combination of a restless night’s sleep and an early morning meeting with the Nevarran ambassador’s entourage had left his concentration frayed at best. He squinted at the densely packed script, which kept trying its damnedest to slither away every time he focused on it. Frustrated, he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. _At this rate, soon I’ll have to start wearing damn spectacles. Maker, is this what growing old feels like?_

Daren pushed the stack of parchments aside and leaned back in his chair, cracking his back as he did. How long had he been staring at that garbled nonsense? He sighed … he needed a distraction.

From outside the study, he heard the sound of tiny footsteps echoing in the hall. Not heavy or erratic enough to be Ellie … and no second set racing after. That meant –

Crown Prince Gareth came toddling through the half open door, beaming like the sun in summer. He took a few more cautious steps and held both his arms up toward his father. “Ebb!” he enunciated, very clearly and firmly for a two-year old. 

Daren scooped him up on his way out the door, closing it behind him. “Yes, it’s good to see you too Gary, but where did you come from?” Gareth pointed down the hall, toward the royal apartments. “And where is your nan, exactly?” The boy pointed down the hallway in the opposite direction. Daren sighed. “And why is it that she’s not the one carrying you about right now?”

The boy smiled at him, his white blond curls framing his face like a halo. “Cried.” he said matter-of-factly.

“You cried?” Gareth nodded. “And you wouldn’t stop?” He nodded again. “So, she went to find your mother?” Gareth patted his father’s face with a tiny hand, proud of his deductive reasoning. Daren sighed again. The girl was new, a recent hire from the alienage, and she was not yet confident telling the twins what to do. Eleanora minded her well enough, but …

“Gareth, that’s not a nice thing to do. She’s here to look after you, just like your mother and I. What would have happened if you had gotten hurt?”

“Ebb.” Gareth repeated.

Daren frowned. “Bed?” He glanced out a window, but it was only mid-afternoon. “Did you not get your nap today? Is that why you’re causing trouble?”

Gareth screwed up his face. “Ebb,” he repeated, insistently. “Ebb!”

“Alright, alright.” Daren walked back toward the family quarters, the boy squirming in his arms. “Perhaps we both need a lie down.”

As he turned the corner, Daren realized that the door to the royal apartments was still standing open. The nanny must have forgotten it in her rush to find Anora. He would have to speak to her about that: they never left the main door unlocked. She would be back soon enough, so he let it be for now as he strode into the sitting room. But as a warm breeze caressed his cheek, Daren stopped short: the window was also open.

“You know, Highness,” came a quiet voice from behind him. “There is a very convenient trellis in the west garden. Why, anyone could simply slip in and leave all your guards none the wiser.”

His heart skipped a beat as he turned, just in time to see a figure step out from the shadows. Gareth tugged on his father’s sleeve, pointing at the assassin. “Ebb!”

Zevran stepped close to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Yes very well done, little princeling. I could not have asked for a finer accomplice.” The elf tilted his chin up and Daren leaned down to greet him with a kiss.

“And how long have you been back in Ferelden?” murmured the prince-consort.

“Not long, mi amor. And unfortunately, I cannot remain – sadly, I am here on business.”

Daren arched an eyebrow. “Is someone finally paying enough for my life that you’re considering taking it?”

“Well, not _here_ precisely,” Zevran chuckled. “But I am meeting my contact tonight. If all is well, I will be gone by morning.”

Daren hummed thoughtfully. “Well it’s good of you to drop in, however briefly. I must admit … I’ve missed you.”

Zevran stroked the other man’s cheek. “Heavy is the brow that bears the crown?”

“More like weary are the eyes that must read Antivan tax code.” Daren sighed, “I have become very familiar with the names of a few economists that may be in need of assassination …”

Zevran laughed. “If it will ease your burdens, mi amor, I will certainly consider it.”

At the sound of running feet, the two stepped apart. A young elven woman, out of breath and disheveled, raced into the room then skidded to a sudden halt. When she saw the prince-consort already holding her charge, she dropped her eyes and curtsied unsteadily. “Oh! Your Royal Highness … I am so sorry … please forgive me, I never meant-”

“I know, Senna,” Daren waved away her apologies. “No harm done. But you really do have to be more careful with this one. He knows more than he lets on.” Gareth blinked his wide blue eyes, then promptly stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

Her face burned even brighter. “Yes Highness … won’t happen again Highness …”

“Oh, it will.” The woman glanced up wide-eyed and Daren grinned. “He’s an absolute terror.”

She smiled back hesitantly. “If your Highness says so … he’s been a perfect treasure so far.”

Daren snorted, handing the boy over to his caretaker. “Just so long as you don’t actually believe that … he’s already getting too clever for his own good. There will be no living with him at this rate.”

Zevran chuckled. “Bold words coming from you, my good Warden.”

Truly noticing the other person in the room for the first time, Senna dipped a second, hesitant curtsy. “Oh, pardon me ser, and you are ...?”

Zevran bowed deeply, “Charmed to make your acquaintance, dear lady. But if you wish to know my name, it is Zevran.”

“Zev,” Daren admonished, “Behave … I can’t have you harassing the staff.”

“Actually, I do believe it was your son leaving the poor woman so terribly harassed.” 

Daren chuckled. “Zev is a friend of mine from the days of the Blight, come to pay a visit at long last.”

“Oh …” she glanced from one to the other. “And will your friend be staying the night?” 

“Unfortunately, no, but …” He cocked an eyebrow at Zevran, “dinner?”

“Well, I suppose it would be churlish of me to refuse your hospitality.” 

“Excellent! Please tell the kitchen that we’ll need another plate set tonight?” 

She dipped a final curtsy, “Yes Highness, and I swear I will not let the prince out of my sight for a single moment until then.” She hurried out, this time remembering to close and lock the door behind her. 

“‘At long last’?” Daren’s breath hitched when he heard that tone. “Truly … I have not been away so very long.”

“Long enough.” In a single fluid movement he closed the distance between them and pulled Zevran into a passionate kiss. The elf’s hands ran up his back as Daren breathed in his lover’s smells: hair oil and leather and distant sun-drenched shores. He broke contact like a diver coming up for air. “Maker,” he whispered, “but I have missed you.” 

”And I you.” Zevran entwined his fingers in the lacings of Daren’s shirt. “Come … lay down your worries and let us make up for lost time.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Later:_  
>  Zevran lay back, gazing at his lover as he sat on the edge of the bed slowly redressing. A strong back, gentle eyes, and a just heart ... he would never relinquish him. "But in all seriousness, do make certain all the windows are locked tonight. Just in case."
> 
> Daren paused, boot only half-laced. "This business you have in the city ..."
> 
> Zevran draped himself over the prince-consort's shoulders and planted a kiss on his neck. "Rest easy, mi amor. I am very good at my job."
> 
> Daren reached up to catch one of Zev's hands. He turned his head to the side, until their foreheads rested together. "Promise me you'll be careful?" 
> 
> "I always am."


End file.
